Monochrome Fever
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Aku tidak tahan lagi berada disini. Kenapa hanya duniaku saja yang tidak diiringi oleh kebahagiaan? Kenapa hanya kemalangan saja? Mengapa duniaku begitu monokrom? "Sekarang aku perlu satu warna untuk dunia hitam-putih milikku ini," ia menyeringai lebar, "Merah!" [Psycho!Sakura/Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto/Don't like ? Don't read./RnR ?/Warning: Kekerasan fisik]


A-anuu, aku kayaknya gak akan lanjutin fiction "If Only I Could" jadi, diganti sama 2 _fiction_ sekaligus sajalah (satu lagi kemarin "Lonely").. Semoga yang ini bisa aku lanjut :")

Kali ini aku pakai karakter Sakura uhahaha!

Cerita ini terinspirasi sama CreepyPasta :3 _reader_ ada yang suka?

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Monochrome Fever

.

.

Gadis malang itu lagi-lagi mendapatkan sebuah jambakan di rambutnya, tamparan di kedua pipinya, tendangan di perutnya.. Oh, Kami-sama, hentikan siksaan ini, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi!

BUUG!

"Kau mengesalkan sekali! Sok cantik, sok pintar, sok pemberani pula!" TenTen melayangkan tendangan lagi pada Sakura yang sudah tersungkur kesakitan di tanah berdebu halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

"Uhuk!" Sakura terbatuk keras, "A-aku tidak seperti itu, aku-"

DUUG!

"Kau masih mau menyangkal juga?!" Temari –salah satu kawan TenTen ikut memukuli Sakura tanpa belas kasihan.

Mereka tidak mendengar jeritan ampun dari gadis bersurai merah jambu itu. Mereka tidak peduli akan rasa sakit yang membakar seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jangan merasa hebat, dasar orang aneh!"

"Iya, kau ini berbeda dengan kami semua! Kau tidak berhak berada disini!"

"Dasar aneh!"

Cercaan demi cercaan terlontar keluar dari mulut mereka yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah puas, barulah mereka berhenti dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sakura menarik napas yang tersendat-sendat. Tubuhnya bergelung sampai ia bisa memeluk lututnya.

Semua aksi _bullying_ ini terjadi sejak ia masih kecil. Semuanya diakibatkan oleh indera penglihatan milik Sakura.

Ya, sepasang matanya.. yang berwarna hitam keseluruhan.

Tidak bisa dibedakan mana iris, pupil, atau bagian putih dari matanya.

Semuanya berwarna hitam sejak ia lahir.

Ibu dan ayahnya mencoba menutup-nutupi 'aib' mata anak mereka dengan _homeschooling_. Mereka tidak membiarkan Sakura keluar sedikit pun dari rumah. Namun, guru-gurunya kabur dan berhenti mengajar setelah mengetahui kemampuan mata Sakura.

Ia mendapat kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan orang lain. Masa depan itu ia lihat bagai sebuah film yang diputar di pikirannya saat ia melihat mata orang lain.

Salah satu gurunya ia peringatkan untuk tidak berjalan-jalan keluar larut malam dari rumahnya. Karena Sakura tahu, gurunya akan tertabrak oleh sebuah taksi.

Gurunya tidak percaya dan keluar malam untuk membeli obat di apotek 24 jam. Namun, hal yang diucapkan Sakura terjadi.

Keluarga Haruno pun dihujani teror yang berkata bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang memberikan kutukan pada sang Guru dan mengancam apabila mereka tidak pindah, rumahnya akan dibakar.

Keluarga Haruno akhirnya pindah ke daerah pinggiran di Tokyo.

Tapi..

Nasib tidak berjalan mulus.

Bukannya membaik, malah bertambah buruk.

Sakura pergi ke sebuah sekolah umum, ia berharap orang-orang akan menerimanya dan ia takkan memberitahukan kemampuan matanya pada siapapun dengan menutupinya dengan kacamata hitam.

Namun, geng TenTen mengetahuinya dan menyebarluaskan berita 'keunikan' pada mata Sakura dan mulai menyakitinya.

Sakura mengatupkan gerahamnya.

"Takkan kumaafkan.."

.

.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?!" Ibu langsung mengusap kedua pipi memar Sakura begitu ia memasuki rumah.

"Tak apa, Bu," Sakura berbohong, "Tadi aku terjatuh di tangga."

Ibu memandanginya dengan khawatir, "Apa benar kau jatuh di tangga?"

"Ya."

Sakura menepis lembut tangan Ibu dan langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Ia mengunci pintu dan segera berbaring di kasurnya.

Ranjang tua itu berderit nyaring saat Sakura menaikinya lalu terbaring terlentang dengan wajah yang mengadah ke langit-langit sambil merasakan air matanya mulai mengalir deras.

Ia memang tidak dipukuli setiap hari, tapi, hinaan tak berhenti begitu saja.

Sakura memejamkan mata, rasa sakit masih menjalar di sekitar perut dan punggungnya.

 _"..sialan."_

Ia meringis.

Berharap ia bisa membalas semua pukulan dan tendangan mereka.

Tidak lama setelah tenggelam dalam bayangannya membayar semua dendam pada geng TenTen sampai mereka lebam dan mengalami kerusakan disana-sini, terdengar suara pintu dibanting.

BRAAKK!

"Dasar tidak becus! Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?! Kenapa kau belum juga menyiapkan makan malam?!"

PRAANG!

Sakura terbelalak, menyadari suara yang baru saja muncul di rumahnya.

 _"Ayah!"_

Instingnya langsung berkata kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan di lantai bawah dan langsung berlari menuruni tangga.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya perlu menghangatkannya sekarang. A-aku sudah membuat makan ma-"

"Istri tidak becus!"

PRAAANG!

Piring kedua pecah berserakan di lantai.

"Ayah, hentikan!" Sakura menangkis tangan ayahnya yang baru saja akan menampar Ibu.

"Mau apa kau, hah?!"

Bau sake tercium. Ayah mabuk lagi.

"Jangan mengganggu Ibu!" Sakura mendorong ayahnya sampai pemabuk itu terjatuh dan pingsan.

 _"..dia lebih baik begitu."_

Sakura menatap ibunya yang terduduk di ujung ruangan dapur. Ia gemetar.

"Bu, tidak apa-apa?" Sakura berlutut di depannya sambil memperhatikan wajah pucat Ibu.

"..i-ini semua karenamu.."

"Eh?"

PLAAKK!

Tamparan untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini.

"Kalau saja kita tidak pindah kemari, ayahmu tidak akan menjadi pemabuk dan bermain-main dengan wanita lain! Kita pindah kemari karenamu! Karena mata anehmu itu!"

Ibunya menjerit histeris sambil menutupi kedua telinganya.

Sakura yang terkejut akan perlakuan kasar itu langsung berjalan mundur dengan tatapan kosong.

 _"..Ibu? Pa-padahal baru saja kau mencemaskan kondisiku, sekarang kau menyakitiku?"_

Sakura terus berjalan hingga mencapai pintu keluar rumah dan membuka knop.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi berada disini," gumamnya.

"Kenapa hanya duniaku saja yang tidak diiringi oleh kebahagiaan? Kenapa hanya kemalangan saja?"

"Mengapa duniaku begitu monokrom?"

Tatapan kosong Sakura berubah menjadi sebuah kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

Ia berlari keluar dari rumah.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca :3 uhuh..


End file.
